Mėlynsparnė kryklė
|tekstas1=|plotis=260|align=right|la=Anas discors|video=}} , plaukiojančių ančių (Anas) genties paukščių rūšis. Išvaizda Turi pilkai mėlyna galva su balta pusmėnulio formos juosta tarp snapo ir akių. Kūnas yra margas, sparnai yra su žydros spalvos plunksnomis, snapas tamsios spalvos, kojos geltonos. Biologija Jų buveinė yra Šiaurės Amerika, bet nebūna vakarinėje ir šiaurinėje Aliaskos dalyje, šiaurės Jukote ir šiaurės rytų Kanadoje.Jie yra reti svečiai pietvakarių dykumose ir vakarų pakrantėse. Dažniausia jų veisimosi buveinė yra pelkės ir kūdros. Mityba Šie paukščiai ieško maisto sekliuose vandens pelkėse arba atviruose vandenyse. Jie daugiausiai valgo augalus, bet jų mityba sudaro ir moliuskai, bei vandens vabzdžiai. Paplitimas Literatūra * WoRMS (2011). Anas discors Linnaeus, 1766. Accessed through: World Register of Marine Species. (Žr. tikrinta 2011-02-18) * Syst.Nat.ed.12 p.205 * ITIS database Žr. * Banks, R.C., R.W. McDiarmid, and A.L. Gardner. 1987. Checklist of vertebrates of the United States, the U.S. Territories, and Canada. U.S. Fish and Wildlife Service Resource Publication No. 166. 79 p. Žr. * Field Guide to Birds of North America 1983 Žr. * Grand Manan Whale and Seabird Research Station. Žr. * Linkletter, L.E. 1977. A checklist of marine fauna and flora of the Bay of Fundy. Huntsman Marine Laboratory, St. Andrews, N.B. 68 p. Žr. * Peterson, R.T. and V.M. Peterson. 2002. A field guide to the birds of eastern and central North America. Fifth Edition. Peterson Field Guide Series. Houghton Mifflin Company. New York. 427 p. Žr. * Squires, H.J. 1990. Decapod Crustacea of the Atlantic coast of Canada. Canadian Bulletin of Fisheries and Aquatic Sciences 221. 532 p. Žr. * Vanner, M. 2003. The encyclopedia of North American birds. Paragon Publishing. Bath. 383 p. Žr. * Gallardo, J. C., V. Macías, and E. Velarde. 2009. Birds (Vertebrata: Aves) of the Gulf of Mexico, Pp. 1321–1342 in Felder, D.L. and D.K. Camp (eds.), Gulf of Mexico–Origins, Waters, and Biota. Biodiversity. Texas A&M Press, College Station, Texas. Žr. * Anas discors. BirdLife International (2011) The BirdLife checklist of the birds of the world, with conservation status and taxonomic sources. Version 4. Additional information on this species. * 2011 IUCN Red List. The IUCN Red List of Threatened Species. * AERC TAC (2003) AERC TAC Checklist of bird taxa occurring in Western Palearctic region, 15th Draft. Association of European Rarities Committees. * AOU (1998 + supplements) Check-list of North American birds. Seventh edition. Washington, D.C.: American Ornithologists' Union. * Cramp, S. and Perrins, C. M. (1977-1994) Handbook of the birds of Europe, the Middle East and Africa. The birds of the western Palearctic. Oxford: Oxford University Press. * Dowsett, R. J. and Forbes-Watson, A. D. (1993) Checklist of birds of the Afrotropical and Malagasy regions. Liège, Belgium: Tauraco Press. * SACC (2006 + updates) A classification of the bird species of South America. American Ornithologists' Union. * Sibley, C. G. and Monroe, B. L. (1990) Distribution and taxonomy of birds of the world. New Haven, USA: Yale University Press. * Stotz, D. F., Fitzpatrick, J. W., Parker, T. A. and Moskovits, D. K. (1996) Neotropical birds: ecology and conservation. Chicago: University of Chicago Press. Nuorodos Sinonimai Sistematika Išnašos